


Once Upon a Rainy Day

by Wedge_Antilles



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, God I am in love with this man, Howling Mad Murdock is Bae, Romance, such a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wedge_Antilles/pseuds/Wedge_Antilles
Summary: Just a cute meeting between Murdock and the reader.Y/N - Your Name





	Once Upon a Rainy Day

It was raining quite a lot as you sat inside your room in the VA, droplets of rain tapped gently on the glass as you pegged a few against each other to see which would fall to the windowsill first. It reminded you a lot of your time as a nurse in Vietnam… luckily with a lot less fighting, although you could hear some trouble happening out in the hall that your door led into.

Shaking that from your mind you focused once again on the rain, only to notice something through the distorted view. Someone sat out in the courtyard. No umbrella, no shelter, just sat on one of the many benches, staring up into the sky like it was a clear summers day. He looked rather familiar even if you could only see the back of him, although you could’ve sworn that he usually wears a leather jumper of sorts. Slowly sliding off of the windowsill, you pulled the blanket that was tucked into the foot of you bed off, and grabbed the umbrella that was in the bottom draw of your wooden dresser. The nurse was kind enough to hold the door open for you as you struggled with the umbrella, also trying to keep the blanket slung safely over your arm without it dragging on the floor and becoming soaked prematurely. He was still staring at the sky, unphased by the ruckus made as you’d fought with the umbrella – he didn’t notice you were there until he felt something heavy drop onto his shoulders, and his view of the clouds became blocked. You sat down next to him, rather huddled, to make sure you, too, could be under cover. The bench was wet and you felt the cold, and the water, seep through your skirt and make you shiver. How was he out in the yard when it was so cold? When he looked at you, you half expected him to get uppity for invading his personal time, but he offered you a small smile and tugged the blanket closer to his torso.  
“You really didn’t need to worry about me.” “Well you weren’t worrying about youself, coming out in this weather, so someone had to.” You replied. This earnt a small chuckle from the other which stopped when he noticed you shiver involuntarily again at the cold. “Here,” He said as he draped one side of the blanket over your shoulders, making sure you were both covered. You shuffled closer so the stretch on the fabric was minimised, and for the added warmth of your bodies together. The umbrella started to tilt, but you kept a tight grip of it as it sat neatly inbetween you both. “Don’t want you getting cold too.” “Thank you – Murdock, is it?” You asked, finally remembering his name. He was often found to be missing from his room, but would promptly return a few days later. It caused quite an uproar in common room. You often wondered why he came back. It seemed so easy for him to get free, and he did it so regularly, you just couldn’t get your head round why he would toddle through the doors at his own free will later that week. If you could get out, you would take the chance, but they were adamant to keep you in. They refused to believe you when you told them that you were fine. You supposed that was what everyone said. Murdock pulled you from your thoughts when he said, “Yeah, that’s me. What’s your name?” “Y/N… Everyone calls me Y/N.” “Y/N?" 

“Yeah. I’m not too fond of it.” When you said this, his brows knitted together and he shook his head. “Why ever not? It’s a beautiful name.” A small laugh passed your lips and you raised an eyebrow. “Ah, a bit of a charmer, are you?” you joked. Murdock shrugged his shoulders. “I’d be more of one if I had Billy out here as my wingman, but he don’t like the rain.” His accent was thick, and you couldn’t really help but listen to every word neatly roll off his tongue repeatedly in your head. “Billy?” You asked. “Yeah, my dog. He wanted to stay inside.” It finally clicked that Billy must’ve been an imaginary dog – no pets were allowed in the VA, not dogs, anyway. “That reminds me… why are you out here in the first place?” Murdock turned to look away from you, although your eyes were still stuck on him. His lips turned up slightly at one side and he sighed contently, “I find peace in the rain.”


End file.
